Damn Door
by Ashlin Raine
Summary: Luke and Lorelai get stuck in the storage room at the diner. With only one thing to do, secrets and truths are told. ONE SHOT.


**Author's Note:**

_**Hey, everyone. I have gone to read this and edit it again as I am always doing. I thought you all would like to read the edited edition. Just to remind everyone, Luke and Nicole thing never happened. Luke didn't date her or marry her on a cruise. April Nardini is in this story, but things are different. Rory and Jess made up and Rory never dated Logan. I never really liked that pairing much. **_**I don't own any of the charactors you recongize from the show Gilmore Girls, all other are my own.**

_**Thanks to all my readers that have liked my story. I would love to read some reviews. Feel free to tell me what you think.**_

**Ashlin**

**Damn Door**

Luke was in the storage room stocking his shelves when he heard the bell above the diner door ring. He looked out the stock room door to tell whoever it was that the diner was closed, but didn't bother when he saw that it was only Lorelai.

"Hey." Luke said.

"Hi. I had a really bad evening. Can I get a cup of coffee?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure." Luke said and walked over to the counter.

He started to make a fresh pot of coffee. Once that had been started he went over to the door to lock it so no one else would come in. All the cleaning in the diner was done and the blinds down. He moved back to the counter and picked up the large blue mug that Lorelai seemed to love the most and waited a few more minutes for Lorelai's coffee to be done.

Once the coffee was done, Luke filled Lorelai's cup and put the pot back behind him.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Luke asked.

"Tonight I went out on a date. I never would have thought he would be such an asshole. He is in the same business course I am taking in Hartford. First, I had to pick him up. He said something about his car in the shop – if he even had one. Then we go to this restaurant were not one thing was edible. I would rather sit here and eat one of your healthy burgers with lattice and tomato on it. When dinner was over, I had to pay since the jerks credit card was declined.

"It was so pathetic. The total only came to $40 dollars and most of that was for him. The thing that really disgusted me was the fact that he was a smoker and thought that it was a great date. He expected to get a kiss, but got my Jeep door slammed shut on him. I left and hope that I never see him again."

"Do you want anything to eat?" Luke asked.

"I would really like a piece of pie." Lorelai said.

"You got it." Luke said.

He walked over to the dessert case and got Lorelai a piece of bumble-berry pie. He set the pie down on the counter in front of Lorelai.

"What kind of restaurant did you go to?" Luke asked.

"I know that I will eat almost anything, but I do have a point on just where I stop. All the place had was dishes with bugs in them. You know how in some places they actually eat bugs?"

"Yes."

"That is how it was. Even the salad had bugs in it."

"That is gross."

"I know. As soon as I could I went to the first drive threw for real food. Another thing that made it bad, he wouldn't stop talking about his mother and his ex. I get it that some people have great relationships with their mothers – like Rory and I. But this guy made Kirk look normal." Lorelai said.

"You're kidding."

"Oh no, I'm not. He said that he would never live without his mother. Then he said that he wants his future wife to cook and clean for them both and to stay at home. I then asked him why he asked me to go out with him.

"He told me that he thought I was there just so that I could have my own small out of my home business like Tupperware or something. I then told him that I was going to open an Inn with a friend of mine and that shut him up."

A few minutes later, Lorelai was finished her pie and coffee. Luke took the used dishes and put them in the busing container under the counter to deal with later.

"I am doing some stocking in the storage room if you would want to stick around and talk or something." Luke said.

"Yeah, I would like that. With Rory off at Yale, I would only be going back to an empty house."

Lorelai followed Luke into the storage room and watched him move some boxes for a few minutes until Luke asked her about the Inn.

"It's going well. Tom started on the renovations; Michel calls me almost every hour complaining about something I can't understand. Sookie freaks out every other day about the kitchen." Lorelai said. "But I love it. My own inn. Something I worked for that I really love doing. And I know that I am good at it. I am proud of just how far I have made it, in the last eighteen years.

"I had gone from a sixteen year old high school drop out with a baby, with no work experience to speak of. I keep thinking of what my life would have been like if I never found Stars Hollow when I ran away from home with my baby daughter and very little money.

"I have never felt more at home then I do in this town, even with its crazy residents. But without them, it just wouldn't be Stars Hollow."

"I know what you mean. Even if a lot of things in this town annoy me – Taylor and Kirk – there just isn't any other place that I could ever see myself living in. I have grown up here in this small town. I wouldn't know what to do in any place larger." Luke said.

Lorelai went to move from where she was leaning against the wall by the door, but fell into the door. The door closed and Lorelai fell to the floor. Luke was over in a flash, helping Lorelai up.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Lorelai said and looked down at her shoes.

That is when she saw her reason for falling; the heel of her high-heel broke off.

"Oh, great. Just what I need for an already bad night." Lorelai said and slipped off her shoes.

"Um, Lorelai, I think that it may just get worse." Luke said.

Lorelai looked at Luke to see him looking at the door. When she looked at it, she saw that the knob was missing.

"Oh, just great. Is there any way that you can get it open, Luke?"

"I doubt it." Luke said as he moved closer to the door. "If the knob just fell out, I would have little problem getting the door open. But the stupid knob had to break with apart of it still in the door."

"You don't have any tools in here do you?" Lorelai asked.

"No, all my tools are upstairs in my tool box." Luke said. "We are stuck in here until morning when Caesar comes to open. That is unless you have your cell phone."

Lorelai perked up at that and started to look threw her purse and started to curse.

"I forgot, it's charging in the Jeep outside." Lorelai said.

"Damn, that was the only time I ever hoped that you had your cell phone." Luke said. "Damn door!"

Luke then kicked it, making Lorelai giggle a little.

"Don't beat up the door, Luke. It wasn't its fault. It was the knobs fault for breaking. As you said, we can't do anything until morning when Caesar gets here." Lorelai said sitting down on the floor with her back against the wall.

"Yeah, your right." Luke said and sat down next to her. "Now, what do we do?"

"We can talk." Lorelai said.

"About what?" Luke asked looking to his right to look at Lorelai.

"Well, what made you decide to turn this place into a diner?" Lorelai asked.

"The last year before my Dad died, the hardware store wasn't doing the greatest. After my dad died, I couldn't keep this place as it was anymore, so I closed it. Friends of my parents own their own restaurant and I knew how to cook, it gave me the idea to open a diner. In a small town like this, I couldn't think of anything better to do.

"With in the first month this place was open, it was obvious that I wouldn't even have a problem with not having customers. The food is good, the coffee is the best in town, I have been told. Here in downtown Stars Hollow, there are only two other places that people could eat at. There is Al's Pancake World, which freaks me out and Weston's, which is better for baked goods. I won't even say anything about Teriyaki Joe's.

"We don't have the Independence Inn anymore and it will be a while yet before the Dragonfly Inn will be open, not that either Inns or this diner could compete. The food is just so different."

"I bet that your parents would be proud of you and this diner." Lorelai said.

Luke shrugged. "My dad would have told me I was an idiot and to get rid of all the junk in the diner, especially the hardware sign. My mom would have loved it here. If she was still alive, I could see her helping out here. But she would have hated how I closed myself off from people. They also would have loved you, Lorelai. My mom especially. At times you remind me of her.

"You both love life and this town. My mom use to take Liz and me to the festivals all the time. After she died, my dad tried to keep it up. But it was never the same again."

"I can see how it wouldn't be." Lorelai said. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Have you ever regretted letting Rory's dad walk in and out of your lives as he pleases?" Luke asked.

"Every time he broke a promise to Rory, especially when she was younger. She would get so upset and I would have a sad little girl on my hands. I hated it every time Christopher did that. But it started to change once we moved into the Crap Shack. When we started to come in here all the time.

"I doubt you realized it, Luke, but you gave something to Rory that she was missing. She finally had a stable male figure in her life that wasn't going anywhere. You have been more of a father figure to Rory than Christopher ever has been."

"Rory's a great kid. It was always easy to tell when she just needed an ear. She was never like any of those loud whiny kids that don't seem to know how to wash their hands. It was easy to care for her so much that I wanted to make sure that she was always alright. I never understood why Christopher would stay away from her so much. If it was me, I would be there all time. I love Rory as if she was my own."

Lorelai was a little shocked, but somehow she wasn't really. She knew that Luke cared a great deal for Rory.

"I know you do. I remember back when Rory was sixteen and she and Dean had that fight, I remember a few times when I had to make you come back into the diner to stop you from going after Dean when you saw him. Or when you sent Jess home after he crashed Rory's car."

They sat there for a while just enjoying the comfortable silence, thinking to themselves.

"You remember a few years ago when my dad had a heart attack and you drove me to the hospital?"

"It's a little hard to forget. It was one of the few times that I had been to the hospital since my dad died."

"What were you and my Mother talking about to get her to call you an idiot?" Lorelai asked.

"Actually, she called us both idiots. She asked just what was going on between us. I told her that we were just friends. That is when she called us both idiots."

"Weird. Emily said something about the both of us before. On Rory's birthday actually. She thought we were going out or something, but she didn't believe me when I told her we were just friends."

"Why doesn't she think that we are only friends?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. She said something about a lap dance and a porterhouse steak."

"I can't see your mother saying lap dance."

Lorelai laughed. "I know. I was shocked that she even knew what a lap dance was."

"This conversation is taking a weird turn." Luke said.

"I know." Lorelai said. "Luke, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"You would have to ask for me to see if I want to answer it or not."

"When Rachel came back and you were over at my house a lot, you were avoiding her, weren't you?"

Luke sighed. "It was obvious, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was."

"I had gotten so use to her being gone. So when she did come back, it was weird. I guess that I thought if I wasn't around much, she would finally go away again. She did leave again, but not before twisting the knife again. I don't want to see her again."

"I don't really blame you. She just ups and leaves and then comes back after five or six years later, stays for a little while and then ups and leaves again, I wouldn't be too happy to see her back here either."

"She said that she realized that it was a mistake to come back after so long. That I had moved on." Luke said.

They sat there for another few minutes before Luke go up the nerve to ask one of his own questions.

"Lorelai, can I ask you why you didn't marry Max?"

Lorelai sighed. "It all started at my bachelorette party. Michel invited my Mother. She was talking about when she was getting married to my dad. She said that she wanted to try on her dress every minute of the day and couldn't eat before her wedding. Then the chuppah and I realized that I didn't love Max enough to marry him. You remember what you said about finding that one person that is willing to put up with all your crap?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"So far, they have tried to change me in some way and most of them never really understood me. There is only one person that I know that will put up with my oddities. I just could never figure out if he ever felt anything for me that just that of a friend."

"If he doesn't, he's an idiot and not worth your time." Luke said.

Lorelai looked up at Luke with a large smile on her face. "Really?"

"Is it really that hard to hear that I am not an idiot like a lot of the crazy people that live in this town?"

Lorelai laughed. "No, it's not. Just not use to hearing you talk like that."

"Lorelai, you're a great friend and will help someone in any way you can. You even grit your teeth and put up with the people you don't like when you have to. You are also a great mother and raised a great young woman mostly on your own.

"Even if your sense of humor can be a little weird along with your eating habits, you are never boring. Any man would be lucky to have you in his life. The ones that aren't around anymore have lost out."

"Thank you, Luke. That means a lot to me." Lorelai said. "Hey, do you want to play truth or truth?"

"Don't you mean truth or dare?"

"I don't feel like doing any daring tonight." Lorelai said.

"Good, I doubt that there is much to dare while stuck in here." Luke said.

Lorelai laughed. "Yeah, I think your right about that. You can go first. Ask me something you want to know the truth about."

"Okay, umm...what is your greatest fear?"

"That I will be alone for the rest of my life. That I will never get my one." Lorelai said. "What about you?"

"That I would be rejected by the woman I have been secretly in love with for a few years now."

"Luke, if she did that, then she isn't worth your time. You're a great person, Luke. You help anyone that needs it and you are able to do something about it. You have helped Rory and me a lot over the years. You took in your problem nephew and stood up for him when most of the town wanted to drive him off."

"Yeah, well she's out of my league." Luke said.

"Are you sure that she doesn't think the same thing?"

"How could you, Lorelai? You're from Hartford, even if you would rather forget about that fact." Luke said looking at Lorelai.

Lorelai looked at Luke in surprise. "Me? Luke, are you saying that you were talking about me?"

Luke blushed, just then realizing he had given himself away. "Yes, Lorelai. You are who I was talking about."

Lorelai smiled, blushing a bit. "Jeez, aren't we a pair. I can't believe I am about to say this, but my Mother was right. We are idiots."

Luke looked up at Lorelai. "What are you talking about?"

"You remember what I said just a few minutes ago about knowing one man that would put up with my oddities?"

"Yeah."

"I was talking about you, Luke."

"I don't understand."

"Oh, for Pete's Sake. Luke, I feel the same way." Lorelai said.

Lorelai could see when what she had just said had sunk into Luke's mind. His grey-blue eyes held such emotion that Lorelai shivered.

Luke moved his right hand and put it on Lorelai's face. He then gently pulled her closer. The kiss they shared was better than what either had in a long time, if ever. Once they pulled apart enough to look at each other, both smiled.

"Wow." Lorelai said. "That was better than my dream."

"Dream? And which one is that?"

"You remember when I came over here the night that the Independence Inn caught fire?"

"Oh, you mean the twenty alarm clocks and the twins."

"Yeah, that one."

"I was wondering just what you stopped yourself from saying." Luke said.

"Yeah, I wondered if you picked that up." Lorelai said as she moved to lean against Luke's side with his arm around her. "I stopped myself from telling you that you kissed me."

"I can't wait to get out of here."

"Why?"

"So I can ask you to dinner with me." Luke said looking at Lorelai.

Smiling, Lorelai said. "Okay. Tomorrow night you can take me to dinner. That way we have something to look forward to."

Luke smiled at Lorelai. "Great. I am looking forward to it."

A few hours later, Lorelai was lying down on her side with her head resting on Luke's thigh, using it as a pillow. Luke had taken off his blue flannel and put it over Lorelai since she only had on a thin sleeveless shirt.

Luke sat there looking down at the woman sleeping beside him, using him as a pillow. He never thought that Lorelai would ever feel the same way as he did. Lorelai was a beautiful woman and one of the few people he knew that could get him to talk so easily.

Over the years, Luke had noticed that their bantering had just become friendly teasing. It was just something they did. He knew that his day wasn't the same if Lorelai hadn't come in and bantered with him. He also suspected that Lorelai's day wasn't the same when he hadn't complained either about her eating habits or her coffee consumption.

Another thing that Luke knew is that he was probably only other one besides Rory that knew Lorelai's moods, when she was lying or really just didn't want to talk about something.

Luke thought back to the first time Lorelai told him about the dream she had, telling him they were married and she was pregnant with twins as she lied in his bed. After that, he found that he started to have similar dreams.

He could see them married with a few kids. He could see Lorelai's house renovated into their house. He felt at home in that house. He had fixed so much things their over the years. He could see them fixing up the second floor. The house was actually a three bedroom house, but the second room upstairs was really small. He could see them enlarging the two rooms, maybe adding a master bathroom and a larger closet.

Luke Danes had never been surer of anything before in his life. He wasn't going to let go of Lorelai Gilmore. She was the only woman he had ever thought of getting married to and having kids with.

Epilogue

A year and nine months later

Lorelai sat at the counter on her normal stool, the one that sat right beside the cash register and across from the coffee pots. Luke had just come back from cleaning off the table the last customers that had been in there were at. It was just after the lunch rush, so it wouldn't get busy for a little while yet.

Luke and Lorelai had shocked almost everyone in Stars Hollow, besides a few people when they got engaged just five months after they had started dating. They had now been married for two months.

Everyone could see just how happy Lorelai and Luke were together. It had surprised them just how much Lorelai managed to bring Luke out of his shell. When asked what she was going, Lorelai said that she wasn't doing anything different. She was just being herself.

Luke and Lorelai had started to renovate their house just a month ago. They were making the master bedroom and second bedroom bigger and adding a bathroom to the master bedroom. Lorelai was happy about the bigger closest they were getting also.

Rory had been very happy for her Mom and Luke. She knew that they cared a lot about each other and they worked so well together, even better than her Mom and Dad. Rory knew that her parents had just grown up into different people. Her Mom needed someone like Luke. She was also happy that the man she had seen more as a dad to her was now her Step-dad. She knew that Luke had always loved her, but it wasn't until they had married that Rory found out that Luke loved her as if she was his own daughter.

Luke and Lorelai were just talking about the work being done on the house, when the door opened and the bell rang. Both looked at the door to see a woman with dark brown hair and grey eyes standing there. She was a few inches shorter than Lorelai.

Both Lorelai and Luke knew just who the woman was. Luke had told Lorelai about the woman once when they were upstairs cleaning out the apartment and Lorelai had found a photo stuck to the back of the dresser. It was an ex of Luke's. Anna Nardini.

"Anna." Luke said, moving to the register.

"Hi, Luke." Anna said.

"What do you want?" Luke asked.

"I want to talk to you."

"So talk." Luke said.

"Alone, please." Anna said looking at Lorelai.

"Lorelai, would you mind going up to the office to get me another roll of quarters, please." Luke said looking at Lorelai.

"Okay." Lorelai said and went up the stairs.

Lorelai knew that Luke didn't need any more quarters. He had just taken out another two rolls before the lunch rush as usual. So she went up the stairs to the door of the office and opened the door, then closed it. She knew that you could hear the door from the diner. She then stepped out of her heels and walked back to the stairs and sat down at the top.

"Who is she, Luke? How long will that one last?" Anna asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, Anna that is my wife." Luke growled.

"Wife? You got married?"

"Of course I did. We are even planning on having a family in a year or two." Luke said with a small smile on his face.

"You ate kids." Anna said.

"No, I don't. I just don't have the patience for the whiny spoilt kids that don't know how to wash their hands." Luke said. "Now, what do you want?"

"My twelve year old daughter is doing a science project to find her father and she needed a third man. You are the third." Anna said.

"You asked me to have my wife leave just so you could tell me that your own child is doing a science project to find her father, you have no idea what a marriage is like do you? Lorelai, you can come down now." Luke said. "Thankfully, I know better than to keep things from my wife and told her to listen in."

Lorelai came down the stairs and moved to Luke. She put her arm around him and looked at Anna.

"I have a question for you. Do you even know who the father of your daughter is?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course I do." Anna said. "Luke is."

Luke snorted. "Do you really want me to believe that? Let's just wait for the test to tell the truth."

"Fine." Anna said. "My daughter is just out in the car. I will just go get her and we can get this over with."

A few minutes later, Anna came back with a girl with long curly hair and brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses.

"Hi, I'm April." The girl said.

"I am Luke and this is my wife, Lorelai." Luke said. "Your mother said that you needed something from me for your science project."

"Yeah, I just need a few of your hairs with the roots. The fair is in a few weeks at Martin Van Buren Middle School in Woodbridge." April said.

Luke took off his hat and lend on the counter in front of April.

"Go ahead." Luke said.

April pulled a few hairs from Luke's head, making him wince and rub his head.

"That hurt." Luke grumbled.

"Can I also get a picture of you? If you want to see how the test comes out, you can come to the science fair. If you don't come, I will say thank you now." April said after putting the hairs into a small baggy.

"Go ahead. We just may come and see it." Luke said. "Have a good night."

April pulled out a camera and snapped a picture. Anna and April then left. Lorelai looks at Luke.

"Was she always like that?"

"Not when I first met her. I soon realized that wasn't the real person under everything. I had only been going out with her for a few months when I found out that she was cheating on me. I can't even remember what I saw in that woman." Luke said. "Would you like to go with me to the kid's science fair?"

"Yeah, I think that it will put to rest any questions on if you are her father or not." Lorelai said. "Anna hated it when she found out that I was your wife, didn't she?"

Luke chuckled. "Oh, yeah. When Anna and I had been together, I told her that I would never marry. I just left out the 'you' part of my sentence."

"Sneaky. I like it." Lorelai said.

Science Fair

Luke and Lorelai walked around checking out some of the projects as they made their way over to where April Nardini had her project set up. Once they got there, both Luke and Lorelai saw that another man was named as April's father.

"Hi." April said. "You came."

"Yes, we did." Lorelai said.

"I see the results. I bet your mother didn't like that too much." Luke said.

"No, she didn't. She said that it was all wrong, but my uncle told her that it wasn't." April said. "He wasn't too happy about the truth either."

"You can't help who you are related to. Trust me on that. I would have changed it a long time ago if I could." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, I know. This project was more for the science and the back ground. How can I miss something that I never had?" April said.

"I see your point." Lorelai said.

Lorelai and Luke were walking back to the truck. Once they got in, Lorelai spoke.

"I kind of feel sorry for the girl." Lorelai said.

"I know what you mean. The man was the one Anna cheated on me with. That has got to be what really angered Anna." Luke said. "You know that Anna said that I was April's father and to find out that she was wrong must be a slap to the face."

"I know. April's a good kid and smart, she didn't need to be in the middle of all this or to be in the middle of her mother's mistakes." Lorelai said. "But I think that she will be fine and grow up to be a very smart young woman."

"I will admit that I am glad that I don't have to see Anna ever again."

Three years later

Luke sat in a chair beside the bed his wife was lying in asleep. In Luke's arms was a small baby boy, also asleep. He smiled down at the baby, his son. He was so proud of being a father. The door opened softly and Rory came into the room.

Luke looked up and smiled. "Hi, Rory. It's good you got there as soon as you could."

"I hope Mom didn't mind about me not being able to get an earlier flight." Rory said sitting down in the chair beside Luke.

"She didn't, I promise. She remembered just how weird it was for you when Sherry had Gigi and when Sookie had Martha." Luke said.

Rory smiled. "So what is my baby brother's name?"

"William Lucas Danes. We both thought it would be a little weird if we did the double name like you and your mom." Luke said.

"I think William will appreciate it when he's older. What would your Dad of thought of his grandson being named after him?"

"He would have loved it." Luke said looking down at his son.

"Could I hold him?" Rory asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Luke said and places the baby in Rory's arms.

Rory smiled as she looked down at her baby brother.

"I think Will is going to be a heart breaker." Rory said. "I think that he will look like a blend of you and Mom."

"I think so too." Luke said.

Ten years later

A boy that was a little tall for his age with bright blue eyes and wavy dark brown hair came running into the diner.

"Dad!"

"Will, what have I told you about yelling in this diner?" Luke asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Not too." Will said.

"Right. Now, tell me what the problem is?"

"Mom said that the babies are coming." Will said.

"Where are your sisters?"

"Rory and Caroline are with Mom. I said that I would come get you because I am a faster runner." Will said.

"Alright. Caesar, you heard that all, right?" Luke called.

"You got it, Luke. Go, everything here is fine." Caesar said from the kitchen.

Luke and Will then left the diner and ran across the square home. Rory was helping a very pregnant Lorelai into the front seat of the new four door Jeep Luke bought a few months ago when they found out that they were going to be having the twins that Lorelai had dreamed of so many years before.

Once Luke got to the Jeep, Lorelai was in.

"Go take Mom to the hospital. I will be along shortly with Will and Caroline." Rory said.

"Okay." Luke said and got into the Jeep and took off down the street.

"Rory?" Will asked.

"Yeah, Will?" Rory asked.

"What will happen now? I mean, with the house. Caroline has your old room and I have the second one upstairs with Mom and Dad. What about the babies?"

Rory laughed. "You remind me so much of me at your age. You know that Mom and Dad had been looking at houses around when we found out about the twins, right?"

"Yes."

"They bought another house." Rory said. "Your Dad was getting it fixed up to move in."

"What about our house, Rory?" Caroline asked.

Rory smiled at her sister, she reminded Rory of Luke a lot. Right down to her eyes, which she got from her Dad. While the rest of her looks, she got from their Mom. Caroline was more like Luke in personality. Will was the different one. He was a perfect mix of both Luke and Lorelai. He liked junk food and healthy food just as much as both of his parents.

"Jess and I are moving back here to Stars Hollow and Mom and Dad said that if we wanted, we could take this house." Rory said.

"You mean that we will get to see you and Jess all the time?" Caroline asked as they got into the back of Rory's car.

"Yup. I taken a job at the Stars Hollow Gazette and Jess is opening a book shop in Hartford. So we will be living here soon." Rory said.

"So does that mean Leslie and Jack will be going to our school too?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, it does. They can't wait to move here." Rory said.

It was six hours later and Lorelai was asleep. Luke was holding one of the twins and beside him Rory was holding the other with Will and Caroline looking at them.

"I thought they were both girls, Dad." Will said.

"I know, we all did." Luke said. "But it turned out to be wrong."

"Daddy? What are their names again?" Caroline asked.

"Well, I am holding your sister Mara Emily and Rory is holding Mika Richard." Luke said.

"They are so tiny." Will said.

"You were this small once." Luke said. "You both were."

Year 2035

Lorelai and Luke watched with pride as their two youngest children, Mara and Mika graduate from Chilton Prep School. All their babies were grown up. Rory was now fifty-one years old editor of the Stars Hollow Gazette with her own four kids, two grown and off in the world and two still at home. Will was twenty-eight years old and married with a child of his own. Caroline was twenty-six and just married.

Luke and Lorelai were still going on strong at seventy-one and six-seven years old. Luke still worked at the diner, but not as much as before. Will had taken to running it mostly. He loved to cook like his dad and his coffee was just like how Luke made it, but he actually drank it like his Mom.

Caroline was more like Lorelai when it came to cooking, she could do it, but hated to. She hated coffee and loved tea much like her Dad and was now working at the Dragonfly Inn.

Mara, the eldest of the twins had her Mother's eyes and smile, but had her dad's lighter brown hair. She loved vegetables and coffee. She wants to go to school to be a chief like Aunt Sookie.

Mika, the youngest of the twins and Luke and Lorelai's children, looked more like his dad, but had blue eyes that were a blend of both of his parents eye colour. His hair was dark like his mom's, but wavy like his dad's. He hated vegetables and coffee, but loved tea just like his Dad and sister Caroline. He wanted to be a journalist like his eldest sister.

Lorelai and Luke where still just in love with each other as they were all those years ago. All thanks to a broken heel and doorknob.

"I am so glad that we got stuck in the storage room at the diner all those years ago." Lorelai said later that night in bed.

"I am too. Who knows where we would be? We have five great kids. All that went to Chilton like Rory did. Now our twins are doing to college in a few months. We have five grandchildren and more likely to come. The diner is going just as strong as it was when I first opened it at the young age of twenty-three. The Dragonfly Inn has been open for as long as we have been married and it is busier than ever. These last thirty-one years has been the best of my life." Luke said looking at his wife and love of his life.

Lorelai smiled. "And may we have many more."

FIN


End file.
